


You are my home now

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, First Time, Five Years Later, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Thorin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Thorin goes back to the Shire becuse Erebor is not his home anymore, Bilbo is. Fluff and slightly sexy times ensues.





	You are my home now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twelfth day of kinktober 2017! Prompts were
> 
>   1. ~~Master/Slave~~ | ~~Tentacles~~ | Hand-jobs
> 


Time had passed since their journey together. Erebor had been quickly restored to its past glory and the dwarves were happy in their new home. Thorin, Fili and Kili had been reigning together for five years.

The three of them had almost lost their lives in the battle of Erebor but had recovered pretty well. Fili needed his brother’s help in most things nowadays, but he was a good king.

Afraid of the curse on his line, Thorin had immediately crowned his nephew as king and had helped him from the sideline.

Everyone had what they had always desired, their home was restored, but Thorin still missed something. He had no desire for jewels, not after his grandfather’s end, he just desired the wellbeing of his people. But he missed him greatly, their little thief, the hobbit that had so begrudgingly followed him in his mission, the one that had saved his life, the one he had fallen in love with.

Dwarves only love once and Thorin’s heart had settled on the little hobbit from the Shire. He was so strong for one so little. It had not been easy but he had found his way into the warrior’s stone heart and he had melted it.

Bilbo had left without even saying goodbye. He had heard that Thorin was going to make it and then he had left, without looking behind. Maybe he still thought him angry because he had stolen the Arkenstone, he had no chance to tell him how sorry he was. Maybe he was still scared that Thorin would hurt him.

The dwarf could not live another day without knowing how the hobbit was, to beg for his forgiveness and tell him how much loved he was. He made the decision one night. He would travel to the Shire and they would see what happened then.

With the alliance with the elves, it was easy to cross the forest and then he had to cross the mountains but the weather was much better this time and the trip was easy to make. It was like everything was trying to help him get there faster. He had enough food for the journey and he stopped to pay his respects to both Thranduil and Elrond even if he still wasn’t too eager to threat with elves.

Finally, the green hills of the Shire entered his sight and he could feel something settling in his soul. His home was now here, were his beloved felt more at ease, he would do anything to stay close to Bilbo from now on until the hobbit was old and his hair got white. Only then would they travel together for the last time, to the place where the elves went to rest, were everyone could live forever.

With this thoughts in mind, he walked towards Bilbo’s door and saw him, sitting on the bench outside his round door, smoking his pipe with his eyes closed. He was a vision for sore eyes. Thorin walked closer and cleared his throat.

The little hobbit’s eyes went wide when he noticed Thorin and the smoke he had just inhaled made him cough so much that Thorin was immediately worried for him.

When the situation calmed down a bit, the hobbit lifted his eyes and stared right at him.

“If this is a dream I never want to wake up” whispered the hobbit, his eyes never leaving his face.

“It’s not a dream master thief. I’m really here” he took a deep breath and fell to his knees in front of Bilbo “I came here to apologize Bilbo. You left before I could talk to you. I could never forgive myself for how wrongly I threated you. You are so important to me, more than my crown, more than the Arkenstone, more than life itself. You are everything and I threated you like nothing, I… I need you. I don’t need the throne, I don’t need Erebor. I went on a journey to get my home back but after it ended I realized my home was not Erebor anymore, its wherever you are. Please Bilbo… could you give this old fool a chance? I’ll do anything… I-“

His babbling was stopped by soft lips over his. It took him a second to process but Bilbo was kissing him, softly, lovingly, forgivingly. The dwarf lifted his arms and held Bilbo’s thin body close, hugging him and caressing his back. The hobbit was also on his knees now and they just stood there, on their knees, kissing like there was no tomorrow, no gossiping neighbors, nothing. They were the only thing that mattered.

When they finally broke for air they stood there, looking into each other eyes. “Dwarves only love once Master Baggins. And this dwarf has chosen you”

Bilbo’s eyes softened and nodded, caressing the dwarf’s worn face. “And this Hobbit’s heart chose you long ago. You are forgiven for everything, I’ll always forgive you. We will argue sometimes but I will always love you Thorin Oakenshield. I feel like I’ve been waiting for you all my  life”

Thorin has to steal another kiss then. They stay like that, knelt in the garden until they hear the neighbor clearing his throat a couple of times, only then they decide to get up and take it inside.

The dwarf leaves his dirty boots at the entrance and takes off his socks. It’s odd to be barefeet but he will have to adjust pretty soon. Bilbo smiles at him and helps him take off his jacket and leave the sword and his knifes with his boots until he is only wearing his trousers and shirt.

They head to the dining room holding hands. They spread some cushions on the floor and sat down close to each other. Thorin told him what happened in Erebor after Bilbo left and Bilbo told him about his things almost being sold when he came back. They both had to rebuild after their journey.

During their conversation, they stopped talking to kiss some more before resuming to speak. After they had caught up, they kept kissing, apparently not desiring anything else but kiss.

Surprisingly, Bilbo was the one to push things further, he slowly laid down on the pillows, demanding Thorin follow him and kept kissing his moist lips. The hobbit was slowly getting hard, the strong body of the dwarf over him arousing him without even trying.

The hobbit decided they could do something else and bucked his hips to let Thorin understand his situation. Thorin groaned and bucked down, their erect members rubbing together, divided by their trousers.

They both moved their hands down to unlace them and free their erections almost at the same time.

“Thorin… touch me please” begged Bilbo, trying to get some friction on his ever hardening cock. The dwarf complied and grabbed him in his hand, beginning to move it over the velvety soft skin of his member.

Bilbo was lost for a second to the pleasure and could only moan and writhe under him, but he got enough thought that he could feel the dwarf’s need pressing on his hip.

With his little hand, he grabbed hold of the dwarf’s cock and began stroking at the same time that Thorin was moving his, mirroring his movements on his cock.

The two lovers, lost themselves in pleasure, their lips moving over each other in sweet kisses and their hands moving in tandem.

When they finally came, they groaned each other names and laid there, on the floor in front of the fire. They shared some more kisses and now, now they felt they were finally home.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
